The Leader and the Scout's Dance
by TransformersLover4eva
Summary: Turns out, before the war, Optimus wasn't only an archivist. He happens to have a thing for a certain type of music as well. What will happen when a beautiful song plays and somebots push Optimus and Bumblebee out onto the dance floor? This story is based off of a picture on DA that was created by Lanveril. I recommend checking it out XD


Dance

A TFP fanfiction

Paring: Optimus Prime x Bumblebee

Warning: Slash/ Fluff/ Mech x Mech romance/ Contains spoilers

Summery: Turns out, before the war, Optimus wasn't only an archivist. He happens to have a thing for a certain type of music as well. What will happen when a beautiful song plays and somebots push Optimus and Bumblebee out onto the dancefloor? Read on and see what happens.

It had been a very stressful week. From the first Omega key being found to all of them being taken by Starscream, things were going down hill fast. Optimus surveyed the monitors, trying to find something, any trace of Starscream so that the Omega keys could be found. If nothing was done, it could be the end of not only the Autobots and Cybertron, but of Earth as well.

Smokescreen sighed, placing his hands behind his head as he watched the Prime work. Even though Smokescreen understood Optimus's reasoning for working so hard, the Prime needed to loosen up. The others agreed as well. Pit, even Ratchet of all bots agreed. The Autobot medic said that all of this stress would end up frying Optimus's circuits if he didn't take a break any time soon.

No matter how much everyone had tried, they couldn't get Optimus away from those monitors. Jack, Miko, and Raf were getting really worried. Even June and Agent Fouler were concerned. All of the humans sighed. Trying to coax Optimus away from the monitors wasn't going to get anyone anywhere it seemed.

In order to help everyone relax, at least those who wanted to relax, June had brought a movie for everyone to watch. It was called Moulin Rouge. It was a musical, much to Miko's dismay, but, the comedy bits soon got her interested in the movie quickly. Even Bulkhead started watching, both Miko and Bulkhead started laughing when the man with black hair and a black beard fell from to ceiling into the main characters room. It was pretty funny and soon laughter filled the air of the Autobot base.

Optimus didn't even notice or pay any attention to the movie until he heard the real music that played. The song was beautiful and it had caught Optimus's attention quickly. The song was called 'Come What May'.

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you, until the end of time"

Optimus's hands stopped, they hovered over the monitors keyboard. This song was beautiful. Optimus offlined his optics and just stood there, listening to the song as the chorus came into play.

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day"

Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Smokescreen had noticed the lack in the sound of keyboard typing. They looked over to see Optimus with his optics offlined, just standing there and listening to the song. Ratchet wanted to smack himself in the head. He had forgotten Optimus's love for this type of music.

Soon, all thoughts were cut off when a woman's voice started singing the next verse of the song.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you"

Then, both the man and the woman's voice's sung together, harmonizing perfectly.

"And there's no mountain to high

No river to wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

"But I love you

But I love you

Until the end

Until the end of time

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day

"Oh, come what may

Come what may

I will love you

I will love you

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place"

Ratchet couldn't help but smirk when he had seen a smile spread across Optimus's face. Seems as if they had just found a way to get him to relax.

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day!"

As soon as the song had ended, it was as if someone had flipped a switch in Optimus's processor and he went right back to work. The others noticed this and they all had gotten the same idea. Skip the the musical parts and watch the full movie later.

Smokescreen however still didn't understand why Optimus stopped to listen to the music. At first Smokescreen didn't even know that Optimus even liked music. Ratchet sighed, deciding to tell Smokescreen something new about Optimus. He decided to tell the others too.

"Alright, all of you listen up." Ratchet said quietly as the movie continued to play, blocking out their conversation to Optimus's audio receptors. "Before the war started, when Optimus was still Orion Pax the Archivist, Optimus had a small thing for music such as what we had just listened too." Ratchet said, pointing to the movie.

"He loved to listen to this type of music. Every chance he had he would play a song similar to this as he worked or while he was at home. He even used to dance to a faster music tempo. Something similar to a human tango I think." Ratchet said, making everyone's jaws drop.

"Are you kidding me?! Optimus Prime used to dance?!" Smokescreen whispered in shock. This was definitely not what he was expecting. He didn't know whether to be shocked or to start laughing. "I can not picture him, dancing the tango with a femme and having a rose in his mouth!" ...Ok that thought image made him snicker. It made the others snicker as well. Miko was struggling not to laugh too loudly. She had to bite her tongue just to keep from laughing, the same with Agent Fouler and Jack.

But June didn't seem to mind it. She actually had a somewhat dreamy expression on her face.

Ratchet smacked Smokescreen on the back of his head. "Not like that, kid!" Ratchet whispered.

"What was that about a rose?" Optimus asked, not taking his optics off the monitor.

That done it, Miko, Jack, Agent Fouler, and Bulkhead started to die with laughter. Bulkhead had to hold onto the wall just to keep him upright while Miko, Jack, and Agent Fouler were falling on top of each other.

Optimus looked at them with a raised optic ridge. "Was it something I said?" He asked, making them laugh even harder. What was so funny?

Ratchet face-palmed, shaking his head. "It's nothing Optimus, keep working if you want too." Ratchet said, turning to the others and shooting them a glare, getting them to shut up quickly.

Optimus shrugged and continued to work on the monitors. He needed to crack down on Starscreams current location. No more distractions.

Smokescreen snickered, looking to June. "Hey June, are there any tango songs on that movie of yours?" He asked with a grin.

June nodded with a smile. "There is one. It's called 'Tango De Roxanne'. But it's still a little ways into the movie."

"Scrap." Smokescreen said. "Well, someone has to get Optimus to dance to this, I really wanna see!"

"You're not-hahaha- you're not the only one that wants to see that." Bulkhead said with a laugh, the humans nodded in agreement.

Ratchet sighed. "Well, if that's the case then someone will have to go out there and dance with him. He's not to keen on dancing alone." Ratchet said, making all laughing stop.

"Not it." Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen? Why won't you do it?" Arcee asked with a grin.

"Does it look like I know how to dance? Besides, it would be kinda awkward for me. What about you?" Smokescreen responded.

"I'm not one for dancing. I'm the type that likes to watch bots dance from the sidelines." She said casually. Then they looked to Ratchet.

"Don't look at me. It would be awkward for me as well. Besides I have two left feet." Ratchet said, shaking his head.

In a joking manner, Miko looked to Bulkhead with a grin. "Oh Bulkhead~"

"Nope! I'd probably end up crushing his feet. Besides, do I look like I can dance?"

Then, all heads turned to Bumblebee. "Beep beep beepbeep beep. ( Why's everyone looking at me?)" He asked with a nervous expression.

"You're the only one left Bumblebee. Besides, you can dance. We've all seen you." Smokescreen said with a chuckle.

"Beepbeep beep beep beep! Beep, beepbeep beep beep! ( That was The Robot! Besides, I don't know how to tango! )" Bumblebee said, shaking his head and waving his hands defensively. In all honesty, Bumblebee did kinda want to do it. He hadn't told anyone at all and he kept his feelings hidden pretty well. He liked Optimus, truly liked Optimus. He had always wondered what it would feel like to have the Primes arms wrapped around him whether it be from a loving embrace, a simple dance, or protecting him on the battlefield.

Bumblebee felt his faceplate heat up slightly just at the mere thought of dancing the tango with Optimus. He had seen humans do it...some of those moves looked pretty intimate...

"All you've gotta do is follow his lead. Besides, you've never once done The Robot before until Raf started doing it. You picked that up pretty quick." Bulkhead said with a laugh.

Bumblebee narrowed his optics into an unimpressed glare. "Beep, beep beepbeep beep. ( Gee, thanks for the help. )"

"It's ok Bumblebee. Hey, it might even be fun. You never know until you try, right?" Raf asked with a hopeful smile. It was obvious that he wanted to see Optimus and Bumblebee dance as well.

"Beep... (True...)"

"Then it's settled! Bumblebee will dance with Optimus!" Smokescreen said with a quiet cheer. Bumblebee's faceplate heated up greatly, and it started to turn a small shade of pink. Then, the moment of truth had arrived all too soon.

"First! There is Desire." The man on the movie said as soon as the instrumental of the song started.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus and pushed him out into the middle of the room, honestly surprising the Prime. Then, Smokescreen pushed Bumblebee out next to Optimus. The two looked at each other. Optimus looked to Bumblebee in confusion, while Bumblebee tried not to let his feelings for this situation show through his optics. Bumblebee did want for Optimus to hold him, but not in front of the others. If they were going to do a tango, things were going to get intimate quickly.

Optimus saw something inside of Bumblebee's optics. A mixture of nervousness, eagerness, fear, and...was that desire? It honestly surprised Optimus. The Prime looked to the others, only to see them do a 'go on' motion with their servos. So Ratchet told them his secret huh? Oh well, there wasn't much he could do about it now. They wanted him to dance and it seems that Bumblebee would be his partner.

Optimus sighed and, just like how he would do before every dance with a partner, he would bow like a gentleman. He held out a servo for Bumblebee to take. The young scout hesitantly reached out with a shaky servo, gently placing it in Optimus's larger hands. Optimus clasped his digits around Bumblebee's hand gently and placed his other hand on Bumblebee's hip, making the young scout flush bright red and start to shake.

"Then! Passion." The man on the movie said as he and a black-haired woman started to dance.

Everyone watched, shocked that they were actually seeing Optimus dance. June couldn't help herself. Just for a memorabilia she took out her cellphone and started to take a video. This was an amazing sight for everybody. Optimus took a large step forward, making Bumblebee lean back into a dip. Bumblebee held onto Optimus's arms tightly while the Prime wrapped his hand around Bumblebee's waist, just enough to keep him from falling onto the floor.

Only Ratchet and Bumblebee could see it, but Optimus's passion for this type of music started to show in his optics. The thrill that Optimus had always felt while dancing started to course through his systems and a small smile spread across his faceplate.

"Then! suspicion!" Said the man from the movie.

While Optimus and Bumblebee were dancing to the tempo of the music, Optimus started to see something else in Bumblebee's optics. It was more than Desire. It wasn't lust, but it was something else. The way that Bumblebee's optics started to soften and become half lidded while they were dancing told Optimus that there was a different reason for Bumblebee being his dancing partner for the moment. Optimus was starting to become suspicious. Did Bumblebee love him?

"Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust there is no love! Jealousy...Yes Jealousy! Will drive you ( drive you drive you drive you ) Mad!" The man said as the music started to pick up.

As soon as the man from the movie started to sing, Optimus and Bumblebee started truly dancing, stepping to the beat of the music and moving in perfect sync. It was as if they had danced with each other their entire lives. Everyone was amazed at how well Optimus and Bumblebee did dance together. This was a show worth waiting for.

"Roxanne!

You don't have to put on the red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

"Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night"

Optimus and Bumblebee were truly dancing and moving in perfect sync. Optimus led, dipping Bumblebee down low when the beat of the music was just right and spinning him in his arms when it was time to spice up the steps. Everybody in the room still could not believe what they were seeing.

"His eyes, upon your face." Another man began to sing. Optimus gently held one of Bumblebee's hands in his as they began to practically mimic what the man was singing in the song.

"His hand, upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

"( Roxanne)

Why does my heart cry

( Roxanne)

Feelings I can't fight

"You're free to leave me,

but just don't deceive me and please

Believe me when I say 'I love you' "

With the way that the two were dancing to this song, it was very similar to a tango. Their bodies were close and their bodies practically moved as one. Bumblebee's face was flushed. He was so close to Optimus. He didn't want the dance to end at all, and in all actuality...neither did Optimus.

"( Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light )

Why does my heart cry

( Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight )

Feelings I can't fight

"( Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light )

( Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight )

Roxanne

Roxanne"

Optimus and Bumblebee immediately stopped dancing once the last note ended. Optimus was leaning over Bumblebee slightly, one of his hands wrapped around Bumblebee's back. Optimus was keeping the young scout from falling over and, secretly, keeping him close to himself. Bumblebee soon snapped back into reality and his optics widened, his faceplate turning a light shade of pink.

Optimus smiled a genuine smile and stood up straight, pulling Bumblebee with him. Optimus took a step back from the flustered scout and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with you Bumblebee. It was very fun." Optimus said, bowing like a gentleman once again as a thank you.

Bumblebee stuttered, faceplate bright red at this point. He was shaking just slightly and he tried to compose himself by twirling his digits together.

"B-beep beep-beepbeep. (Y-you're wel-welcome Optimus. )" Bumblebee said, avoiding optic contact with Optimus. As if that would help to keep his emotions in check. Bumblebee's optics were his most expressive feature. Optimus was sure to have figured out the young scouts feelings for him while they were dancing.

Before either of them could say another word to each other, the room was filled with amazed cheers and comments.

"Whoa! Optimus where did you learn how to dance like that?!"

"Optimus, Bumblebee, you two were honestly amazing."

"Ha! Bumblebee maybe we should try a dance, huh?"

"Oh! If only I was an Autobot."

"Mom!"

Bumblebee was feeling a little overwhelmed. He was already embarrassed enough as it is. Bumblebee wanted to be by himself for a while. So, after all the humans and Autobots turned their attention fully on Optimus, Bumblebee used that chance to sneak out of the room.

Optimus noticed Bumblebee's escape and was able to sneak away himself thanks to Ratchet. Turns out Ratchet had seen Bumblebee leave as well and, he also noticed Optimus's optics following him. So Ratchet was able to distract the others, giving Optimus the chance to follow Bumblebee.

Optimus followed Bumblebee up onto the cliffs edge above the base. The sun was going down and the setting sun looked beautiful. Bumblebee practically glowed in the fading sunlight. Optimus walked up behind Bumblebee quietly and he bent down, tapping the scout on the shoulder.

Bumblebee jumped a little in surprise and turned around, flushing a bright shade of pink when he saw Optimus standing behind him. He quickly turned straight ahead, avoiding all optic contact.

"B-beep beep beepbeep? ( W-what're you doing up here? )" Bumblebee asked, his tone shown that he was obviously embarrassed, not to mention nervous to the core.

Optimus smiled and sat down beside Bumblebee on the cliffs edge, looking out towards the sunset.

"Bumblebee. I wish to know. What are your feelings for me?" Optimus asked, surprising Bumblebee and making him blush like there was no tomorrow.

"B-beep beepbeep beep beep? ( W-why do you ask Optimus? )" Bumblebee asked, trying to keep his cool. Bumblebee's thoughts were running wild however. All Bumblebee was thinking at that point was 'Please don't mention the optics. Please don't mention the optics. Please don't mention the optics...'

"I saw something in your optics while we were dancing. I can't figure out what it was. I have a clue, but I'm not to sure. I was hoping that you could confirm it."

Bumblebee's shoulders and doorwings sagged. Yep, who'd have thunk? Bumblebee couldn't lie to Optimus. What type of bot would he be to the Prime then if he had lied? He wanted to tell Optimus about his feelings anyway. So, his first option, spit it out rapid fire.

"Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep... (ThetruthisOptimusisthatI'vealwayslikedyouandI'vealwayshadacrushonyoubutIdi dn'tthinkyou'dfeelthesamesoI'vekeptthistomyselfforstellar cyclesand...)" Bumblebee wasn't able to finish that sentence. Optimus had placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Would you care to repeat that? I do not believe that I have ever heard you speak so quickly." Optimus said with a humorous smile.

Bumblebee sighed and nodded, telling him everything slowly. "Beep. ( Alright. ) Beep beep beepbeep... beep beep. Beep beepbeepbeep beepbeep beep. Beepbeepbeepbeep beep beep beep. Beep, beepbeepbeep beep. Beepbeep, beepbeepbeep, beep beepbeep beep. Beep, beepbeep beep beep, beep beepbeep beep beep...beepbeepbeep.( The truth is Optimus...I love you. I've always loved you. But, since you're a Prime, I didn't know how you would take my feelings towards you. So, I've kept this to myself for stellar cycles. I know that, because you're a Prime, you can't let anyone into your spark for their sake. So, I decided to keep it to myself, just to try to save you the stress and...me the sparkbreak. )" Bumblebee said, sounding glum.

He was about to say something more when he felt a hand gently cup his left cheek and turn him towards Optimus. The Autobot leader had a warm, loving smile on his face. He pressed their foreheads together gently, just wanting to feel the young scout for a few moments.

"I thank you Bumblebee. You have done so much for me, and risked so much. There was no reason to keep this from me." Optimus said to Bumblebee, making him smile.

"Beep beepbeepbeep. Beep beep, beepbeep beep. ( Bur you're a Prime. It's forbidden, I understand. )"

"No it's not. I'm worried Bumblebee, I honestly am. I have a feeling that this war is drawing to a close. We need to get those omega keys back, that is my biggest concern at the moment. I'm worried for everyone's safety. Yours especially." Optimus said, making Bumblebee look up in confusion.

"I don't want you to get hurt Bumblebee. We've nearly lost you once, I'm not going to let that happen again. I love you as well Bumblebee, and I want to protect you." Optimus said, gently kissing Bumblebee's forehead.

Bumblebee sighed as the kiss was placed upon his head. It felt so warm and loving. Bumblebee buried himself in Optimus's arms. Bumblebee knew what Prime meant. 'When this war is over, then we shall be together.' That was good enough for him. Optimus gently wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, keeping him close.

Optimus kept Bumblebee in his arms gently, but protectively, as if protecting him from an invisible force. They both sighed, holding each other in one another's arms until the sun had fully set. Optimus would place a loving kiss on Bumblebee's forehead every-so-often and in turn Bumblebee would nuzzle into his chest lovingly.

Even when the sun had fully set and night shown fully through, Optimus and Bumblebee held onto each other, neither of them wanting to let go.

"Beep? (Optimus?)"

"Hm?"

"Beep beepbeepbeep beep beepbeep...beepbeep beep? ( When this war is over and we've returned to Cybertron...could we dance again?)" Bumblebee asked, looking up at Optimus lovingly.

Optimus smiled and chuckled, nodding.

"Yes. When we return to Cybertron we will dance as many times and as long as you wish." Optimus had promised.

"Beep...beepbeep beep..beep beepbeep beep. Beep beepbeep, beep? ( And...if something bad happens...you will come back to me. To all of us, right? )"

Optimus nodded. "I promise. I will come back to you and the others if I am able too." Optimus said, gently kissing Bumblebee's mouth guard and resting his head atop of Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee smiled and nodded, cuddling close to Optimus and giving him one last loving hug before getting up and walking back inside the base.

Optimus followed soon after. He went straight to the monitors again and started to search for any sign of Starscream or the Omega Keys. Suddenly a message blinked in the corner of the monitors and Optimus opened the file. It was from Bumblebee.

'Goodnight Optimus. I love you. I look forward to our next dance soon!

Love Bumblebee.'

Optimus smiled, chuckling and shaking his head. 'I love you too Bumblebee. Pleasant dreams.' He thought before deciding to call it a night.

The next day they had gotten found Starscreams location on the Nemesis and were able to sneak abored and get back the Omega Keys. They went to Cybertron and found the Omega Lock, activating it, but only for Megatron to take control. Megatron had threatened to kill Jack, Miko and Raf if they didn't hand over all the relics that they each had possessed. They did as told.

During the short time that Megatron had gained control over the Omega Lock, he was able to create a fortress on Earth while trying to destroy all organic life. Optimus did stop him by destroying the Omega Lock and taking the space bridge back to Earth with the others.

The Decpticons had managed to find their base and destroyed it after the others had fled. All except for Optimus. He held his ground and stayed, attempting to at least hold off the Decepticons while the others managed to escape. There was nothing left but burning rubble of the Autobot base.

There has been no word from Optimus either. Bumblebee is still holding onto the slim bit of hope that Optimus is still alive. After all, he promised to come back to him. Optimus never breaks a promise...

T.B.C.


End file.
